


The Surrogate Targaryen

by friedhotsauce



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 16:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1655552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friedhotsauce/pseuds/friedhotsauce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was an ore of gold, troubled from the start.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Surrogate Targaryen

The muddy Dothraki girl

Had captured the  _khaleesi's_ heart

In a rabbit trap

She was a dove

She was an olive branch

She was Daenerys' peace

She was six

She was prey to vultures and her own father

 

Daenerys, the kind exile

Ordered the little lamb's presence

To deliver her from stampeding hooves

Her skin will no longer be their grass to graze on

 

She was sent to Essos' last shore

Living and learning in a castle for girls, as jade as the sea

Thriving so lovely, like a mare with some sense

The little girl grew with every letter Daenerys sent her

 

**My gold,**

**Please be careful and love yourself always.**

**From, your silver mother**

The little girl lives for her reflection

Painting her eyelids green without

The leaf's consent

She is bold and fearless

Tossing the parchment aside

These words don't concern her

 

The little girl is of ten years

When the next letter arrives

**My gold,**

**Please be careful and love yourself always**

**From, your silver mother**

She chews these words thoughtfully

But spits them back out

As if they were twigs on her dinner plate

So she throws it all away

Claiming her hunger to be more nonexistent than it cries

 

The little girl is of thirteen years

When the next letter arrives

**My gold,**

**Please be careful and love yourself always**

**From, your silver mother**

She bounces the paper against the whore house walls

Love and carefulness are laps behind in this race of life

The gold she was is now tainted and tired

Her jade palace is sea foam

And she is right where she started

Different time, different place, same defeat

Does she deserve _khaleesi's_ saving grace?

 

The little girl is of sixteen years

When she decides enough is enough

Sprouting a shining will

Gaining a stallion's gallop

She stampedes to her future

Over bridging font, to sit beside her silver mother

 

She runs across the narrow sea

Sailors bless themselves at their witnessed oddity

When she arrives at the queen's landing

Trumpets blare

The Silent Sisters sing

Smoke of relief pours from the dragoness' nostrils

And the muddy Dothraki girl lives ever after

Crowned as

The surrogate Targaryen


End file.
